Du Da Di
by StreetCat
Summary: A day in the life of Animal Crossing Kitten


DU DA DI DU DA DI DU DA DI," the television repeats itself on to eternity.

Startled, Kitten sits up from his hammock and turns of the television. "I

got to get that fixed," he complies with himself in the morning raspy voice

knowing that the TV was always like that. He bought it from Crazy Red

thinking:WOW this is cool a TV:. He bought it for 9000 bells, and it

should have been worth it, but no, it just continues in the same frame and sound day after day.

After complaining to himself for a few more moments, he decided to head outside to see what the townsfolk are

up to on this fine day in July. As he exited his house, he took a moment to admire his beautiful apple decor as it

sparkled and shined in the sunlight. He didn't have a big house, not like

Ginger's or Rob's, the humans. But he enjoyed his quaint house, with its blue roof, and yellow pansies

surrounding it. It was home, and that was all he seemed to need. Until one day, after much deliberation, he

decided to leave.

He packed his bags. Its was a sad day and every villager in his town

came to say their farewells. He packed his apple TV, dresser, bed, and his brand new statue of liberty, and he

had his final look around his house, as bare as it had been when he initially bought it from Nook, with the

concrete walls and stone tile flooring. Nook had visited earlier today to give Kitten a going away present: a small

red radio, and an orange crate. Kitten first planned on taking it, but he rethought and decided he would leave it

here for the next inhabitant.

With bags packed and goodbyes said kitten decided that it was time to

see Porter the monkey at the train stop.

"How are you today Kitten," asked porter intensively.

"I'm going to miss these guys." replied Kitten. "This is my first move on my own, since, well since I left my

mom." Kitten almost began to cry but decided to suck it up and act like a man.

"They all do. That is a part of life, moving seeing new places, and

meeting new people. Everyone seems to be leaving these days. I must say there has been about 13 people tell

me they were moving away this week..."

Porter continued blabbing on about something, and Kitten thought of his

friends, Plucky, T-bone, Rob and Ginger. He wondered how possible it is to

miss someone so much that he wanted to cry. "I suppose it is quite

common."

Kitten murmured to himself.

As the words came out of his mouth, the train started to pull into the

station and Porter finished his story of the old days and helped Kitten on

to the train.

Kitten decided he was ready for any adventures life may throw his way.

He found himself in a small humble train, a train that he has heard

and seen on many occasions but he never thought he would one day be using

it. He sat down in a corner and waited thinking of what kind of place he was

to venture, when a faceless cat walked up to him and beckoned him a strange

request.

'Hi there friend,' said the anonymous figure attentively.

'uh...hi how are you?' said kitten uneasy with the situation.

'I'm good but i kind of need to ask a favor'

'ok sure'

'could uh, could you tell me why you are staring at me, Oh NO! my

face don't tell me i washed it off again! Would you be ever so kind to draw

it for me? Thank you. she said hesitantly. After a few hours of drawing the

cat with no face as he found to be named Blanca, the train finally pulled

into the Station of his new town.

He breaths in a new air. it seems to kitten as if it has been aired

with a scent of cherry. his moment of peace quickly ends with a row of

ire. this seems to have been gunshots.

next thing that kitten knows he is between a rabid bunny with an

Mk42 in one hand and in the other a automatic .22 caliber rifle 'that's imposible!' thought Kitten.

'I am Bunnit hear me roar'

'what the...'Kitten says in disbelief. he cant help but bend over laughing

'il shoot you' and no later does he say that but puts fifty

bullets through his skull...

Moments later Kitten looks around and notices he is still in that humble train with poor Blanca, staring at him

with the three eyes Kitten drew. 'Wow _that_ was a dream?' Kitten thought to himself. Blanca answered "Yes,

Yes it was." Blanca gave a menacing laugh.

Kitten thought how did she answer that? I didn't say that out loud!... after laughing for a few more minutes,

Blanca started to get tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Soon the tears overflowed and started to wash off

her face. "That's a relief," Kitten said with a sigh." I definitely don't like that cat." I don't think I ever want to see

her again. More To Come


End file.
